Locked Up
by Iknowyoulovemexoxo
Summary: Nothing seems to be going his way anymore, prison, a broken heart and a sense of dread at the thought of being alone forever because nobody meets his requirements. He never thought he'd see the day someone was so close to being something he never thought possible but then he met her in the most unlikely place. She is the ultimate game changer.
1. Chapter 1

This story is going to be completely different to anything I have written before but I hope you'll like it. I want to thank **dldb** and **levesque fan forever** for letting me bounce the ideas off of them, here's hoping it works as well as you thought it would.

* * *

><p>Scraping her hair back into a tight bun she secured it before she pulled her shirt on and did the buttons up one by one and tucked it into her pants. Slipping her shoes on her feet she did them up before she left her bedroom to get some breakfast.<p>

Walking into the kitchen she smiled seeing all of the food on the table. Walking over to the stove she hugged him tightly, "thank you Cody, you're the best."

Cody smiled and hugged her back, "you're welcome beautiful. I just wanted to make sure that on your very first day at work you have been well fed and you have lots of energy to deal with all of them. Go and take a seat whilst I plate this stuff up for you."

Kissing his cheek she went to take a seat whilst he plated up a big plate of food and placed it in front of her.

Finishing off her breakfast she got up and put her plate in the dishwasher before turning to clean up the table but stopped when he grabbed her arm, "I'm just trying to do my bit as you cooked."

"You don't need to, just go and make sure you're ready for work and I will deal with this mess okay?"

Smiling she went to grab her stuff and make sure she had everything she needed before she grabbed her keys ready to go, "I'm off. I will see you tonight."

Pausing briefly from stacking the dishes he looked over at her, "have a good day sweetheart."

Rolling her eye she shook her head, "don't miss me too much **baby**."

"Don't worry gorgeous, I have your pictures to keep me company."

Turning around she flipped him off as she walked towards the door, she loved that guy dearly but sometimes she really did wonder what she was thinking when she agreed to live with him.

Staring at the ceiling listening to the guards shouting telling everyone to get up and inspection was in five minutes and then hearing his cell mate going on about needing the cell to be spotless he growled, "if you tell me what to do one more time I am going to punch your lights out."

Getting up from his bunk the cell mate stared at him, "I don't want to get in trouble for your tardyness."

Rolling his eyes he turned his head to look at him, "what are they going to do to you? Ground you? We're in prison, it's not like they can actually do anything to us so take a chill pill."

Throwing his blanket off he sat up before he jumped down from his bunk and made the bed, "there? Are we happy now?"

"Well you could clean your locker too."

Silently he tidied up his locker not wanting to get violent this early in the morning because he was trying to turn over a new leaf, kind of.

The cell door opened and they were instructed to line up outside which Hunter did as the officers inspected them and the cell. As soon as they were done and they gave them the all clear Hunter smirked at his cell mate, "what did I tell you? You worry too much, you're like an old woman."

Heading back into his cell Hunter climbed back on his bunk and lay down not really caring for breakfast as the food sucked.

Arriving at the prison Stephanie made her way to the Governor's office to discuss her employment but she already knew what was going to be said, she was a female and was she sure that this is where she wanted to be but she was prepared for that.

Sitting down opposite the desk she waited for him to join her as he was currently sorting something out. When the door opened behind her she turned her head and stood up as she sae him walk in, "good morning Sir."

Smiling politely he had been hesitant about accepting her transfer and seeing her in front of him he was even more hesitant because she was young and pretty and there was no way she could cope with this, "good morning. Take a seat."

Sitting down she had a feeling she knew what was coming so decided to jump in, "I wanted to thank you for accepting my transfer request. I did love my other job but it just wasn't challenging enough for me and I want to continually push myself and grow in my job and I feel this opportunity will allow me to do that."

Leaning on his desk with his hand clasped together he looked her over, "are you really sure this is the right environment for you? No offense but you're young, pretty and these men could easily manipulate you to get what they want."

Not sure whether to take it as a compliment or just be insulted by what he was implying she frowned, "I don't actually like what you are implying there. For your information I have been dealing with grown men acting like children my entire life, for as long as I can remember I have been getting between them and breaking up fights so this won't be much different, the only difference will literally be that all of these guys have a criminal record. My Dad wanted me to go into the family business but I didn't want to, it was boring because I has been dealing with it for so long and I want to make a difference and I feel like I can do that here."

Listening to her talk he would be lying if he said her words and passion didn't make him feel a little better about his decision but words were just that, they didn't mean anything, "so how do you feel about dealing with medium security inmates?"

Shrugging her shoulders she didn't care, "honestly it doesn't bother me what security level they are, the bottom line is they're all the same and I'll treat them all like human beings unless they act otherwise. I am not here to be their friend or their Mother, I am here to make sure they follow the rules and they do not cause any trouble but I refuse to treat them like children because in my experience dealing with men that only causes more trouble than it solves."

She was making all of the right noises so he felt like he had to give her the opportunity, "well if you feel like you can handle it then let me show you around C block where you will be assigned."

She wanted to squeal with excitement as this was exactly what she wanted, "that would be great, thank you."

Following the Governor out of his office they made their way towards C block so she could look around and just get a real feel for the place.

Relaxing on the bed with his eyes closed Hunter just took these moments to himself whilst the hustle and bustle of a day in jail continued outside of the cell.

His peace was broken when his cell mate returned, "yo Hunter, you want to help me clean up this cell?"

Sitting up Hunter jumped down from his bunk, "again?! Haven't we already cleaned this place up? Are you a clean freak or what?"

"We tidied, we didn't actually clean and I really think it needs it. you are such a slob that this place gets dirty in an instant."

He tried to be good, he tried to hold on to his anger but he'd had it. Without saying a word he pulled back his right hand that was already balled into a fist of irritiation and punched his cell mate in the face, "now you have something to clean up."

Stood talking to one of the officers and the Governor Stephanie heard the commotion upstairs and watched as the officers went running, "can we go up and take a closer look? I would love to see how things get handled here."

Shrugging his shoulders the Govenor motioned to the stairs, "go right ahead."

Heading quickly up the stairs she made her way to the doorway of the cell taking note immediately of the situation with one inmate on the floor and one standing defensively inside the cell. Watching the officers advance aggressively towards the defensive inmate she shook her head as he predictably fought their advances forcing the officers to pull the injured inmate out to regroup and discuss how they were going to get him cuffed and to solitary.

She may not have started work yet but it wasn't going to stop her getting involved, "somebody give me some handcuffs and let me deal with this."

Everyone turned to look at her skeptically, "but . . ."

"But what? But I'm a woman? Please, let me see if I can do in thirty seconds what you have failed to do in five minutes."

Taking an offered set of handcuffs she stepped inside the cell, "what's your name?"

When all the officers left his cell Hunter smirked, it was way too easy playing with them all, they were all so pathetic he didn't even know how they had a job. Watching as a new female officer stepped inside his cell she immediately had his interest, "Helmsley."

"Is that your first or last name?"

Smirking he liked her, "last."

"So do I get your first name or what?"

Raising his eyebrow he tilted his head, "Hunter. What's your name?"

Smiling a little she knew how to keep things professional, "Officer McMahon. Turn around and put your hands behind your back."

"Why should I?"

Despite asking the question he turned around and put his hands behind his back, there was something different about her, she had a completely different vibe that he had never got from an officer before.

Stepping forward as he did as she asked she slapped the handcuffs onto him and whispered, "because we all know you're nothing like you pretend to be." Raising her voice she said, "turn around and off to solitary you go."

Walking him to the door she prepared to hand him off to the officers, "there you go."

As one of the male officers reached for the handcuffs Hunter jerked away, "get your filthy hands off me."

Confused she stared at him before she looked at the officers and the Governor, "what if I walk him to solitary? I mean you said I had the job right?"

Nodding his head slowly the Governor could agree to that, "sure. Two officers will follow you and if he plays up they will take him down. As soon as you're done I want you to report back to my office and I will get the paperwork finished off."

"Sure." Turning to the officer that gave her the handcuffs she put her hand out, "keys please?"

Wating until they handed over the keys she pocketed them and took control of the handcuffs and gently pushed him towards the cell, "I have no idea where I'm going so you can show me the way but be warned, they're following us so if you take me the wrong way I'll know."

Silently walking down the stairs he led her out to walk across to solitary, he'd been there enough to know his way with his eyes closed.

As they left the main compound Stephanie had a burning question, "so why are you good for me and not them?"

Shrugging his shoulders he didn't know, there was just something about her, "just am."

"So do you like hate me or something? It's rude if you do, you don't even know me."

Laughing he didn't want to turn his head and see the officers, "trust me, if I hated you you wouldn't be getting it this easy. You're different, a good different."

"Thank you, I think. You do know I'm going to get all of the gossip on you now don't you Hunter? I mean you were nice to me so obviously they'll tell me **everything**."

Hearing his name pass her lips sent a shiver down his spine, the kind of shiver he hadn't felt in a long time, "oh well, it's a shame you won't get to put that new found knowledge into practise as this is the last you will see of me as they'll transfer me to another block or maybe another prison as I've not exactly been a model inmate."

Entering solitary she took him to his new cell, "you never know, they may send you back where you came from."

Listening as she slammed the door he leant back against it allowing her to remove the handcuffs, "I wish they would this time but they never do. It was nice meeting you."

There was something in his voice that sent a shiver down her spine and set her body tingling, "be good Hunter and you never know what will happen."

Turning away from the door after making sure it was locked she handed the keys and handcuffs back to the officer, "thanks for letting me borrow them."

Walking off she had a date with the Governor to keep and if he asked about Hunter she had a few things she would be more than happy to share.

Pushing himself away from the door he went and took a seat on the bed and muttered, "the only thing I want to happen is to have you and I doubt it will happen."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all of the reviews so far, it was a lovely surprise. I hope you continue to enjoy the story :)

* * *

><p>Stephanie felt like she was going to the Headmaster's office as she walked back to the Governor's office, she knew it was just finalising the details of her employment but after having a run in with one of the inmates in the first half hour of her time in the jail she was worried.<p>

Knocking on the door she gulped as he invited her in, she almost expected to be told that she was out of a job as she walked into the room.

Sitting down she gulped again as the Governor reached beneath the desk but breathed a sigh of relief when he placed a belt and assorted items on the desk, "seeing the way you took charge earlier I want to apologise for doubting your abilities. I will be incredibly happy to have you as part of the team."

Smiling brightly she stood up and attached the belt to her waist before she slipped in the handcuffs and attached the keys to the belt itself, "it's okay. When would you like me to officially start?"

"Right now? The shift that is currently on duty really needs an extra man, or well woman, so if you could go out and join them in the jail, I will inform them of your arrival. Whilst you are working I will have your schedule written up for you ready to collect at the end of the shift."

Nodding her head she shook the Governor's hand before she headed out to properly begin her first day at work in this new jail.

As she entered the jail she observed the prisoners milling around keeping a close eye on what was going on between them all and ignoring the few whistles and catcalls that were thrown her way. Heading over to the officer that motioned to her she smiled politely as she reached him, "where can I help?"

"If you just want to shadow me to get used to how we do things here then that's fine. I'm Kevin by the way."

Nodding her head she smiled politely, "Stephanie, it's nice to meet you."

Showing her around the different areas of the section of the prison Kevin felt that it was his place to warn her, "so I feel like I should warn you about inmate Helmsley."

Confused she raised her eyebrow as she looked at him, "Helmsley?"

"The inmate you handcuffed and took to solitary earlier. You really need to be careful around him, he is a loose cannon and cannot be trusted."

She could understand why he was a loose cannon when they spoke about him like this, "and how do you work that out? He seemed a little misunderstood to me when I was with him."

Laughing Kevin shook his head quickly admonishing one of the inmates before he turned his attention back to his conversation, "trust me he is far from misunderstood. I have lost count of how many times he has been in solitary either from fighting with his cell mate or having some sort of altercation with staff. He has already been moved up from a low security jail and there is a chance after his latest fight he will be moved to a maximum security jail simply because he cannot be trusted."

Shaking her head it was little wonder he kicked off so much when they had such little trust or faith in him, "I genuinely think you've got him wrong but I guess what do I know as a woman and a new officer right?"

Raising his eyebrow he was intrigued, "you think he's misunderstood do you? So if you had the opportunity what would you change to make him behave better?"

"Easy. I know it isn't entirely practical but I would make sure he was in a cell alone and then I would give him a consistent officer to do his cell checks and pat downs so that he could learn to trust someone. You would be surprised what those two small changes would make."

Intrigued by her suggestions he would have to take those forward, "I will speak with the Governor about what you said, I am sure it will have absolutely no bearing on the decision that he has made or will soon be making about Helmsley's future here but it may help in his next prison."

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes she didn't understand how nobody had thought of it before, it surely couldn't be rocket science, "you do that."

The rest of her day seemed to pass with incident and soon she was on her way home ready for a much needed glass of wine tonight. For the most part the inmates and the other officers were great but she just couldn't get Hunter off her mind.

Walking through the front door she headed straight for the kitchen and smiled seeing Cody stood at the stove, "what cha doing?"

Turning around he rolled his eyes playfully, "making a sandcastle. What exactly does it look like I'm doing?"

Smiling she walked over to the stove looking over his shoulder at what he was cooking, "it looks like you're making food, I don't suppose there will be leftovers for me will there please? I'll beg if you want me to."

"No need to beg, there's plenty for the both of us and then leftovers to go in the freezer or whatever. I figured after your first day at your new job you wouldn't want to cook for yourself so I'm doing it for you. There's a glass on the table ready and all you need to do is pour the wine."

Kissing his cheek she was so grateful, "thank you Cody, you are the best best friend a girl could ask for."

Laughing at the way she worded it he liked it, "I am the 'best best friend' huh? I think I like it. What else is your best friend and room mate to do on your first day at work when they want to hear all of the gossip?"

Pouring two glasses of wine Stephanie took a sip of hers before she went to grab some place mats and cutlery, "I **knew** there had to be an ulterior motive for it."

Looking at her like she was stupid he nodded his head, "well duh."

Shaking her head she sat down and kicked her shoes off and undid a couple of buttons on her shirt to just relax before she went and took a long hot shower after dinner.

When dinner was plated up and placed on the table she had barely stuck her fork into it before Cody said, "so how hot were the inmates?"

Grateful that she hadn't taken a mouthful of her food otherwise she would currently be choking she didn't know what the hell to say to him, "I don't know. For one, I was there to work not scout the potential talent and two, they're all there because they have committed various crimes, I don't think any of them are potential husband material."

"Well firstly I wasn't trying to marry you off and secondly I just wanted to know if there was any talent in jail or if they're all those stereotypical guys who have tattoos all over the place."

Staring at him like he was crazy she shook her head, "seriously Cody?"

Shrugging his shoulders he wanted answers, "come on Steph, you've got to give me something here. The joys of having a gay male best friend is that you get to talk men with him and he will give you helpful answers or in this case you talk men and you get to make him feel better about his life choices."

Sighing heavily she didn't know what to say, "okay fine. They were all your stereotypical inmates, they looked how you would expect them to and a number of them had a lot of tattoos."

Listening to her as she talked he had the feeling that he was missing something, "but?"

Playing with her food nervously he was going to think she was crazy, "but there was this one guy who was nothing like anybody else in the entire jail."

Confused Cody let silence fall over them as he turned his attention to his dinner eating some of it thinking over what she had said. After a couple of moments he had something he wanted to say, "how can someone look different to every other inmate? I just can't wrap my head around it."

"I never said he didn't **look** like them, I just said he wasn't like any of them."

Rolling his eyes this conversation was turning out to be frustrating, "well can I just get an explanation in English please?"

Sighing heavily she twirled the pasta around and around her fork, "you're either going to laugh or think I am totally ridiculous and/or stupid. Apart from the obvious of him not looking like the other inmates as he had lots of muscles, he had no tattoos and his hair was long but then there was just him, he was so . . . I don't know, there was something about him and I have no way of explaining it."

Raising his eyebrow at the explanation that told him nothing, "so he doesn't look like them or act like them, what's the big deal?"

Shrugging her shoulders there was not a whole lot she could say because there was not a rational thought in her head right now, "I don't know. Do you ever get that feeling in the pit of your gut that there is something different about someone that you can't put your finger on? That's me and this guy."

Dropping his fork with a clang Cody suddenly felt incredibly anxious, "we're not talking different as in if you piss him off when he gets out of jail he'll hunt you down and kill you right?"

Unable to stop herself she laughed out loud at that comment, she knew he had a small concern about her working in a jail but he had never actually said anything even remotely as ridiculous as that comment right there.

Staring at his best friend he was actually offended that she could react like that, "fuck you."

Composing herself she felt bad, "I'm sorry Cody, I didn't mean to offend you. It's not that you were bad or anything it was just hilarious that you thought because I can't work him out that he is naturally going to be a potential murderer. Trust me it's not like that, it's just different in a way I can't explain but not a bad way."

As he stared at his friend Cody was suddenly struck with an idea, "you don't think he's . . . you know, do you?"

Her eyes widened in surprise as she looked at him, "what? No way, no chance, nah you are talking crap."

Shrugging his shoulders he couldn't stop himself from asking, "I had to ask just because I know you and know what you like."

"Nah, there is no way it could be that . . . could it? I mean there's no chance in hell that I could just sense that could I?"

Pouring himself another glass of wine he took a sip, "I don't know, I don't know about this stuff. All that you really need to know is that I love you, I support you and I just want you to be happy and safe but you can always talk to me about anything and everything okay? I will never judge you and will always listen to you, even if it is a conversation at three in the morning when you can't sleep and I would rather be asleep."

Smiling softly she got up from her seat and went and hugged him tightly, "thank you."

Returning the hug he held her tightly, he loved her to pieces and supported her through everything but hated seeing her when she was unsure about things or when things went wrong.

Sitting back down in her seat Stephanie picked her knife and fork back up, "so I was thinking after we've eaten I will go and shower and then we can watch a movie of your choice."

He loved it when he got to choose the movie so he was happy with that, "deal."

Silently they both went back to their dinners with Cody's comments running through Stephanie's mind.

It had been a few hours since he had been removed to solitary and where he would normally be causing hell and making a lot of noise driving the officers nuts he was laying silently on his bed staring at the ceiling.

The officer in charge of solitary on the current shift was finishing off some paperwork and going through the list of inmates in solitary when he hit Hunter's name which threw him as he knew what he was like in solitary and nothing out of the unusual was going on. Pushing his chair back from his desk he left his office and walked up the stairs immediately looking through the window in the door concerned to see him laying silently on the bed, pulling down the flap in the door he got on his knees looking through it at him, "Helmsley?"

So focussed on his thoughts he failed to hear the movement at his door until his name was called through it and he jumped, "fuck." Sitting up he swung his legs over the edge of the bed, "yes sir. What did I do?"

He was silent **and **polite? Now he really was worried, "are you okay? Are you sick and need to go to medical?"

Frowning he was confused and shook his head, "no sir, why would you think I was sick? I was just thinking sir."

His curiosity got the better of him now, "thinking about what Helmsley? You're not normally this quiet, especially in here."

Deciding to be somewhat honest with him in the hopes of the good word being passed back up the ladder so he could meet that officer again he shrugged, "just something Officer McMahon said sir, she said if I was good that I never knew what might happen and I might get sent back to my old block."

Intrigued he didn't know that name, "never heard of . . . her. Why has she got through to you when nobody else has?"

"She's just made me think, doesn't mean anything has changed."

As much as Hunter protested that nothing might have changed he had had enough dealings with inmates in general and this inmate in particular to know that something deeper was going on, "well as long as you're not sick keep up the good behaviour, I will be sure to mention it in the paperwork for your hearing if you do."

"Can I lay back down now please sir?"

"Be my guest. Dinner will be round in about half hour to an hour."

Standing up the officer closed the flap and went back downstairs, there was definitely something different about Hunter and he liked it.

As soon as the officer gave him permission Hunter lay back down and closed his eyes but as he did her face flashed through his mind causing him to mutter, "I don't know you but you sure are doing strange things to me."


	3. Chapter 3

Stephanie had been in her new job for roughly two weeks and she was really enjoying it, it was testing her like she had never been tested before and she couldn't be happier. The one thing that played on her mind from time to time was what happened to Hunter, she genuinely thought she would have heard something but she had heard nothing.

Walking across the upper deck she passed his old cell and noticed how the door was shut and seemingly locked which intrigued her. Making her way back downstairs she passed Bruce, "hey, so do you know what has happened to Helmsley's cell? It's empty and locked."

"Sure. Haven't you heard that he is being transferred back here when his spell in solitary is over and he's going to be in a cell of his own?"

Shaking her head apparently the new girl is kept out of the loop on everything, "I had no idea, I guess the governor thought my idea was a good idea."

Shrugging his shoulders he couldn't comment on that, "I have no idea who is behind it, I just know the end decision. I've got to get a move on though so just prepare for the war when he returns."

Rolling her eyes she just went back to her work and tried not to think about him returning back to the block at some point.

She had been busy and focussed on her work until she was summoned by the officer in charge, "yes Sarge."

"McMahon, we want you to go and retrieve inmate Helmsley from solitary as he seems to respond to you."

Gulping she nodded her head, she shouldn't be nervous about this but she was really nervous about coming face to face again with him for the second time since she began working here, "yes Sir, I will go and do that now."

Taking a deep breath she anxiously put her hand on her handcuffs as she made her way down to solitary.

Hunter knew he had been sentenced to ten days in solitary and he knew that his time was coming to an end, he just didn't know when they would let him out and where he would end up when they did allow him out.

Laying on the bed staring at the ceiling he was disappointed that he was likely never going to meet that woman again but he wished he could magically change things and be able to go back in time and not hit his cell mate.

Hearing the small opening in the door being opened he had no idea who was on the other side but he sat up assuming it was now that he was returning back to the main population of the jail.

Being directed to Hunter's cell she removed the handcuffs from her belt and opened the small door, "Helmsley come to this door and face away putting your hands through the gap to be handcuffed."

Standing up he moved over to the door unable to see who was on the other side turning around and putting his hands through the gap just ready to get back to serving his sentence properly.

Gently taking hold of his hand she snapped the one handcuff on before she gripped his other hand to secure the other handcuff. Once his hands were secured she let go, "step away from the door."

The touch of the hand on his hands was gentle, it was different and a touch that did some really weird things to him. Gulping he closed his eyes and tried to regain his composure as he took a few steps forward before he turned around as the door opened.

Opening the door she was nervous about how he was going to act with her so when she opened the door she was more nervous than normal but as she looked at him she saw something in his eyes that unnerved her, "seems like you have turned over a new leaf."

Stepping forward he shrugged his shoulders, "something like that. I met this woman and she spoke some sense to me and it just made me think about things and re-evaluate my behaviour."

Not saying a word she just grabbed hold of the handcuffs and led him towards the stairs.

Silently leading him back towards the main block she felt like she was being followed so quickly turned her head and frowned when she saw two other officers following, "looks like somebody doesn't trust me."

"More like they don't trust me not to push you up against this wall and have my way with you."

Her eyes widened and she gulped when he said that but quickly tried to take control, "you would love that."

He didn't even know why he was saying this stuff but she wasn't shutting him down and it almost scared him, "maybe I would but I know you definitely would love it."

She knew she had got in way out of depth by engaging in this banter with him and she knew she shouldn't have but it was too late to go back on what had gone down between them now so she just shut her mouth and led him back to his cell without saying another word to him.

Arriving at his cell she unlocked the door as she held on to the cuffs before she led him inside, "stand still."

Not moving an inch he remained with his back to her as she undid the cuffs before he slowly turned around to face her and when he looked into her eyes he saw something that he didn't expect to see. Quickly needing to change the subject before he did something he would regret he said, "so who is my cell mate?"

Nervously fiddling with the handcuffs as she put them away she motioned to the mirror, "look in the mirror."

Curious about what she was going to say and what she meant he just moved to the sink and looked in the mirror, "I'm looking and not seeing anything."

"You're looking at your cell mate."

His head snapped to the side to look at her confused, "huh?"

Making sure her handcuffs were secure she nervously took a step back, not because she thought he would do something to her but she just needed to, "I was talking about you with one of the other officers and they said you were always fighting with your cell mate so I said one way to solve it would be to put you in a cell on your own and apparently the Governor agreed."

Turning to face her fully he couldn't help but smile, "so no more cleaning to other people's schedule?"

She shook her head.

"No more snoring?"

"Nope, not unless you do."

The last and most important question to him, "so I get to choose whatever bunk I want?"

Laughing she nodded her head, "yes you can. You have nobody to answer to but you, don't make me regret this okay?"

Nodding his head he genuinely smiled at her, "thank you. I promise you won't regret allowing me to room with myself."

"Yeah well I'd better not. I mean it was my first day so I put my neck on the line for you and I would really hate to be made to look like an idiot."

Moving back to the bunks he pulled the mattress down from the top bunk placing it on the bottom, "I promise, you won't regret it."

Laughing softly and shaking her head at the way he immediately moved the mattress bunks she shrugged, "time will tell."

Walking out of the cell she went to patrol the entire block and get away from Hunter before she did or said something she would regret.

That night Stephanie went home grateful that Cody was out with his friends because she got to walk in from work and have a long soak in the bath before she ordered pizza to have for dinner and then spend the rest of her evening watching a movie.

Sitting down with the pizza as the opening credits of the movie began she felt her mind drift back to earlier and her interaction with Hunter. Thinking over it all she genuinely was scared by how he made her feel, she did not want to feel this and she had to block the feelings out because if she didn't she knew she was going to regret it.

A few days had passed since Hunter had been returned to general population and he had largely kept himself to himself because he didn't want to either end up in solitary again or being moved to a different jail.

Sat reading a book he was aware that it was visiting day but he had nobody that visited him so he was just happy being alone.

"Helmsley. Stand up and put your hands behind your back."

Confused he didn't know what the hell he had done wrong. Silently standing up he turned around and put his hands behind his back, "what did I do?"

"You have a visitor."

Confused his eyes widened and hoped that this was not some sort of set up, "uh . . . okay?"

Allowing the officer to lead him through the jail he was half expecting to end up being transferred but he really was being led to the visitors rooms. Not sure who or what he was going to see on the other side he took a deep breath as the door opened completely surprised by who he saw, "Shawn."

Shawn stood up smiled at his friend, "hi."

He desperately wanted to shake his friend's hand but he understood why he was being shackled to the table as he had been behaving so badly up until this point that they would be sure to expect the worse.

As soon as Hunter was handcuffed to the table and the officer was back in the corner of the room Shawn said, "so how are things?"

"It's jail, it's not a holiday so I don't really know how to answer it. Why are you here though? I've been here six months and you're only just visiting me?"

His wife had been right when she said he would feel better for coming to visit Hunter but he could understand the hostility, "yeah about that, I'm sorry. I know I should have come to see you sooner and not just abandoned you but I was pissed off, and that is actually an understatement, with you for being so stupid to land yourself up in this place that I just punished you, and myself, by not visiting. Rebecca has been going on and on at me for months that I should visit you and finally I caved and went to visit you last week but they said you were in solitary and couldn't have visitors."

Hunter sighed, "yeah, I've been doing some really stupid shit since I've been in here."

Cutting in Shawn said, "and before. Seriously Hunter, I know you were hurt by Candy but I warned you that she wasn't right didn't I? Not to gloat or say 'I told you so', I just think you need to calm down, it will happen when it happens, you will find her when you find her."

"Yeah talking about finding them, I think I might have. I mean you said when you met Rebecca you just knew and I just know."

Confused Shawn looked at his best friend oddly, "I thought it was a male only jail? If you had told me that you swung that way then I wouldn't have been giving you advice about women."

Realising that his friend had jumped to conclusions he quickly shook his head and spoke in a quiet voice, "no no no, it's not a male, she is most definitely female."

There was silence between them as Shawn tried to process what Hunter had said and tried to work out who on earth he could possibly need and when the light bulb went off in his head his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open, "Hunter don't do it, you'll put years on your sentence if you even attempt it."

Clasping his hands together he looked down at the table, "I'm not sure I can stop myself. You said when you met Rebecca you knew you were destined to be together and I just know I am destined to be with her. When I look in her eyes I know there is something there between us."

He didn't want to destroy his friend's confidence but he needed to give him a reality check, "and if there is and you act on it she will lose her job. What if there is something between you but there isn't **that** between you and she's not into that kind of thing?"

Shrugging his shoulders Hunter looked at his hands, "I don't know. All I know is that I feel this pull towards her and I just can't stop myself."

Before Shawn could say anything else the correctional officer walked over to them, "time's up."

Sighing he really did want to know what Shawn had to say but he would just have to wait, "will you come back Shawn?"

Nodding his head he watched as he changed the handcuffs over to take him out of the room, "I will be back as soon as I am allowed to be."

"Thanks Shawn, I need your visits."

"I know you do, I know you do."

Sighing as he was led out of the room Hunter looked back over his shoulder at his friend, he just had to continue to be good and he would see him again soon.

Watching Hunter leave he was concerned, **really** concerned about him. Rubbing his temples he sighed heavily, jail must have really been messing with his head and he had decided to visit at just the right time to try and keep him on the right track.


	4. Chapter 4

The entire two hour drive home from the jail for Shawn was spent thinking and worrying about Hunter, he knew he was getting in way over his head with this woman and it scared him, he wanted him home where he could keep an eye on him and where he could meet the woman and make sure they didn't go too far. Pulling into the driveway he ran his hand over his head, he couldn't wait to enter the house and hug his wife and hold her close, he was just so thankful that he had her in his life and didn't have to go through the hell of dating.

Rebecca was worried about her husband, she knew after six months of not seeing Hunter that things could be a little tense with him when he returned home so being a good wife she changed into his favourite lingerie set that he had bought her and just made sure she was perfectly put together for him before she pulled on a robe just whilst she waited for him.

Hearing Shawn pull into the driveway she immediately stood up and shrugged her robe off before she hurried to the entryway and knelt on the floor and put her hands behind her back pushing out her chest and bowing her head whilst she waited for him.

Entering the house Shawn wanted to just hold his wife and get a woman's perspective on exactly what the hell Hunter was thinking but his best bet was that he wasn't thinking at all. So focussed on his thoughts he didn't see his wife in front of him until he'd turned back and shut the front door and then turned back around to enter the lounge and then he saw her there in front of him, "Rebecca? What have you done wrong?"

Not raising her eyes she kept her gaze trained on the floor, "nothing that I am aware of Master. I just thought that after such a long journey and what I know will have been a difficult visit with Mr Hunter that you would appreciate . . . well this."

Raising his eyebrow as he looked, no stared, down at his wife he knew there was a reason he loved her so much and knew she was the woman for him, "stand up."

Gulping she got to her feet still looking down at the floor, "yes Master?"

Hooking his finger beneath her chin he lifted her head so he could look into her eyes, "I love you. You're such a good sub and I will reward you later but for now I would like to talk to you about Hunter."

Biting down on her lip to prevent her face breaking out into the world's biggest smile she nodded her head, "whatever you want Master. Would you like me to put my robe back on?"

Shaking his head he liked the view he had as it was, "no thank you, I like you as you are."

Taking her hand he led her through to the lounge and took a seat on the couch before he pulled her down into his lap, "so when I saw Hunter earlier he said he thinks he has found his one."

Confused she just stared at her husband for a minute not really able to understand, "how? I thought he was in a male only jail and he liked women?"

Running his fingers through his hair he sighed, "he is, apparently she is one of those correctional officer people." The look on his wife's face he was pretty sure mirrored the look he had on his face when Hunter had told him that too, "exactly."

"Isn't it illegal or something for a relationship to happen between an officer and an inmate? I'm sure I heard that somewhere but I might be making it up."

Shrugging his shoulders he had no idea, "I thought that too but I don't actually know. Maybe I should research it before I go back and see him next week? At least then I can confront him with facts and not bullshit."

Smiling she nodded her head, "sounds like a good idea if I am honest. Even if it is illegal it might be an idea to have a proper conversation with him about this woman and try and work out why he feels like he does, I mean at least that way you can work out whether you're dealing with a crush because he is alone and has no other female contact or it is genuine feelings and a genuine belief that this is what he wants with her."

"I knew that coming home and talking it over with you was a really good idea and this is why. If I didn't have you to talk to I would have gone in there and told him he was crazy and to snap out of it not even thinking that it would be better to tackle it from another angle getting to the root of it all first. Thank you Bec, you've been incredible today."

Blushing she looked down at her lap, "you're welcome Master, I am happy that I could help you and hopefully in turn help Mr Hunter."

Lifting his hand he gripped her chin gently and rubbed it with his thumb, "you don't have to keep calling him 'Mr Hunter' you know, he hates it."

"I am aware of that Master but it really is the polite way to refer to him as he is your friend and as you are my Master I should not refer to him by just his first name. I did stop calling him Mr Helmsley though as he hated it."

Chuckling at the memory he smiled, "I remember that day, I thought his head was going to explode he went so red, I do believe he said it made him feel like he was one hundred years old."

His hand dropped from her chin to her legs gently stroking her knee to begin with before his hand slid a little high and his touch got lighter and more teasing.

As Shawn's hand got higher Rebecca's eyes slid closed and her legs dropped open relishing the touch of her Master, no man could ever set her body on fire by a simple touch like he does. Unable to stop herself she moaned as his hand reached the top of her thigh and his fingers gently brushed her panties, "oh Master, you make me feel so good."

On the walk back to his cell Hunter was thinking about what Shawn said and he knew he was right, there were a lot of unanswered questions and those answers he could only get from her but since he had had that moment with her a few days ago she had seemingly stayed away from him.

Walking back to his cell he stood there as the cuffs were removed before he took a seat on his bunk, "does Officer McMahon still work here?"

Putting his handcuffs away the officer nodded his head, "she does. Don't you dare think about hurting her or I will personally make sure that you will **never** get out of the highest security jail that exists in America."

Sighing heavily he looked at the officer, "I'm trying to be a good inmate here, I have not and would not ever lay my hands on an officer like that."

"It's about the only thing you haven't done."

He had to be good, he could not let his anger get the better of him so he just lay down on his bed and stared at the ceiling not uttering another word.

Rolling his eyes at Hunter the officer just left and as he passed Stephanie at the bottom of the stairs he said, "Helmsley was asking after you."

She was stunned that Hunter was asking after her but she couldn't face him, she was going to keep on doing what she was doing and avoiding him as much as she possibly could.

A week had passed since Hunter had seen Shawn and in that time he had seen Officer McMahon a few times but he hadn't seen her alone and he could not say anything in front of the other officers as he did not want to give them an excuse to take him away to solitary or move him to another jail.

A week had passed and Shawn was back in the visitors room waiting for Hunter. As soon as the door opened and his best friend walked in he smiled, "hello stranger."

Hunter smiled at his best friend as he took a seat and the officer didn't shackle him to the table, "I'm so glad you came back."

Leaning back in the chair he put his hands behind his head as he relaxed a little bit, "so you look a little tense."

Sighing Hunter carefully looked behind him to make sure that the correctional officer wasn't paying any attention to their conversation before he looked back at Shawn, "so I kind of haven't been able to talk to her."

"She's left?"

"Ugh I wish." After a brief pause to compose himself he said, "she still works here, it's just like she is avoiding me. Whenever I do see her she is always with another officer, it's like she won't be on her own as she is afraid about what will happen between us . . . okay that sounds ridiculous but it makes me feel better saying it like that than saying that I had somehow offended her or she is scared of me."

As he listened to his friend speak it suddenly dawned on him that maybe it wasn't as one sided as he thought it probably was but there was just one problem, "so tell me Hunter, why do you think she is the one?"

Confused he looked from left to right quickly before he looked at his friend just to see if he was in some sort of parallel universe, "well that was a change of subject that most women would be proud of. I don't know what it is Shawn, there is something in the way she touched me and how I felt sparks shooting up my spine and the look in her eyes when she looks at me. I can't help it Shawn, I didn't want to have these sort of feelings for an officer because I value my life and freedom but it's like she's got a tight grip on my brain and more importantly my heart and I just cannot shake her off."

Shawn hated to admit it but apparently his friend really did have it bad for this woman rather than just some crush because it was the first woman he had seen in a few months and she was the only one he would see for a few more. As he thought about it a bit more the words were coming out of his mouth before he actually realised what he was saying, "well maybe we need to brainstorm to come up with an idea for you to find out exactly what is going on in her head and see if she is feeling the same things that you are."

Leaning forward placing his arms on the table so they could conspire in secret Hunter couldn't help but feel slightly excited that Shawn seemed to be coming around to the idea of him making moves on this woman, "you really mean it?"

"Against my better judgement I do. If the two of you do make any moves and do get closer and begin a relationship and you get caught it could add years to your sentence and she could lose her job. Despite this I would rather see you happy with the one woman you are meant to be with rather than see you end up in a cycle of crime and have to keep visiting you here because, and I will be honest here, this place gives me the creeps."

Laughing Hunter shook his head, "and to think you get to leave, how do you think I feel most of the time?"

Waving his hand dismissively they'd gotten off subject and he only had a limited amount of time, "back on subject. Is there a way for you to get your cell mate to disappear for a bit so you can lure this officer to your cell?"

"Well considering I don't have a cell mate that would be no problem. I overheard someone talking saying that she is the reason I have my own cell but whatever, I don't care as I hated sharing."

His finger went to his chin as he thought about it, "so she gets you a cell on your own and then she avoids you?"

Smirking a bit he felt like divulging more, "and engaging in a little sexual banter when she brought me back from solitary and was nice when she took me to solitary."

A few ideas were beginning to form in Shawn's head hearing more, "was it coincidence that she took you to and from solitary?"

"Well I don't know about when she brought me back from solitary but taking me to solitary she took me because I kicked off for the other officers."

Rolling his eyes Shawn should have known, "of course you did. Were they happy to pass you off to her when you kicked off?"

Unsure of where his friend was going with this he nodded his head, "well yeah but what is your point?"

"What if you were to kick off, not bad enough to get yourself stuck in solitary but just enough to kind of force them to put her with you and if you could get her in your cell, not forcing it, then you can get your answers."

For the second week running the officer interrupted them just at the crucial moment, "time's up."

Groaning Hunter nodded and sat back allowing the officer to see his hands at all times, "okay okay. Thank you for your advice Shawn and I'll tell you how it works out when I see you next."

Sitting back in his seat Shawn nodded, "next week hopefully. Good luck man."

Standing up as the officer grabbed the cuffs to change the position of them before he led him out, "I hope so but thank you."

Walking back to the jail block he was in a daze, he couldn't stop thinking about what Shawn had said to him and didn't even pay attention when the officer let go of his cuffs or to the fact that there was somebody stood in front of him until he bumped them, "shit, I'm so sorry." It was only when they turned around that he realised who it was, "I'm sorry Officer McMahon, I was thinking and wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

Nodding her head in acknowledgement of what he had said she just turned around and walked off again, she could not stand there and face him with all of these people around, she didn't know what was going to come out of her mouth if she did.

A push to the shoulder brought Hunter back to reality and the moment and he began walking towards his cell again.

As soon as the cuffs were off Hunter lay on his bunk and stared up at the ceiling thinking about what Shawn had said and his literal run-in with Officer McMahon, as much as he didn't want to have to do what he had suggest he actually had no option because apparently she wasn't going to talk to him otherwise, "please don't let me end up in solitary or another prison." Closing his eyes he had plans and decisions to make.


	5. Chapter 5

Arriving home from work just before seven in the evening and Stephanie was grateful that Cody wasn't around because she just needed five minutes to herself.

Changing out of her uniform she pulled on a baggy pair of jeans and t-shirt before she flopped down on her bed and stared at her ceiling but as she stared at the ceiling images of Hunter came into her mind and she wasn't feeling relaxed so she abandoned the relaxing and got up to go and make dinner.

Arriving home from a quick drink with the guys from work Cody knew Stephanie was home as her car was there so as he entered the house he called out 'hello' before wincing as a gust of wind caught the front door causing it to slam, he was going to get it now. When she didn't come storming out of wherever she was to shout at him neither did she respond to his greeting he decided to see where she was so he headed for the kitchen first as he couldn't hear the television coming from the lounge. As he entered the kitchen he saw her chopping things up for dinner, "hey you."

So lost in her own world she didn't hear Cody returning home until he entered the same room that she was in and when he did speak she jumped in fright nearly cutting her finger, "holy shit. Are you trying to kill me or make me cut my fingers off?"

Noticing the way she jumped at the simple greeting concerned him as she was **never **this spaced out and was always on top of things and it made him nervous to know what happened. Walking closer to her he grabbed her shoulders and moved her to face him, "I shouted to you as soon as I entered the house, I accidentally slammed the front door and you didn't hear any of it and now I am worried about you."

The last thing she needed right now was for Cody to give her the third degree wanting to know all of the details so she had to put him off, "I'm just tired, it was a long day at work and some of the guys were real assholes today."

Raising his eyebrow he didn't totally believe her, "some or one in particular?"

"Some, I have barely had any contact with Hunter."

Trailing his hands down her arms he gripped her hands and inspected them to make sure she hadn't cut herself, "because you've been avoiding him huh? I can't say I blame you because that would be career suicide."

Rolling her eyes she shook her head and yanked her hands out of his grasp, "I don't feel like that about him."

He knew this would piss her off because he had been friends with her for long enough to know what set her off but he had to say it anyway, "you keep telling yourself that but we both know that he wouldn't be on your mind so much if you **didn't** feel like that about him. You do realise that as long as he's not some sort of axe murderer he could be out in a matter of weeks or months right and if he is into that and you then you could begin a relationship outside of the jail don't you?"

Letting a scream of frustration out she pointed at the kitchen door, "I think you need to leave and not return until I call you before I do something I regret."

Smirking he had achieved his purpose and happily walked away calling over his shoulder, "you know you want him." Speeding up his pace he made his way upstairs so he was far out of her way before she did do something to him she'd regret.

Staring at the back of her best friend as he left the kitchen she really didn't need him planting those thoughts in her head, "nope, no way, no chance, not happening." Turning back to the food she had to focus on this and not what Cody had said.

Shawn arrived home from the jail he followed his nose straight to the kitchen desperate to see what his wife was cooking. Upon entering the room he walked straight to the stove and kissed his wife on the cheek, "hello beautiful."

The greeting, the kiss and his whole demeanour made her nervous, "hello Master."

Sliding his arms around her waist he rested his head on her shoulder watching her as she stirred their dinner, "so Hunter is pretty set on this woman, he has it seriously bad for her and I know there is no way of persuading him that it is a bad idea so I kind of helped him."

Slowly turning around in his arms she kept her arms by her side not wanting to do anything before he wanted her to, "what did you do?"

"I gave him an idea on how to find out if this was all in his head or if she was feeling the same things that he is feeling. I know it might be giving him false hope but if he confronts her over the fact that she is avoiding him as much as is humanly possible in a jail then he will have closure and it won't drive him to do something stupid whilst he is in jail or when he gets out."

Biting her lip as he put her arms around his neck she gently rubbed his neck with her thumb out of nervousness, "what if it backfires? What if he does something really stupid or they do get together and the powers that be find out about it and they add years to his sentence? What then?"

Shrugging his shoulders he had none of the answers but he only knew one thing, "I have never seen him talk about a woman like this before and I have never seen his eyes light up like that before and trust me I know that is some woman shit but it is true. I didn't have the heart to tell him what **could** happen, I just couldn't do that to him when he was actually positive."

Kissing her husband's cheek she quickly spun around in his arms when she smelt burning, "shit, the food." As she frantically stirred the dinner she said, "you're a good friend to him but will just have to keep a close eye on him."

Groaning he kissed the side of his wife's head, "yes I will. Maybe in a few weeks you can come visit with me? If things go like I suggested then it may be a welcome extra."

"I'd love to Master. You can go and relax for a while whilst I finish this off if you want."

One more kiss to the side of the head and Shawn left his wife to cook whilst he went to put his feet up.

The lights were off and he was meant to be sleeping but all Hunter could think about was what Shawn had said about needing to kick off a bit to get them to put Stephanie as his personal guard for a few hours just so he could talk to her. He had an idea about how he could kick off but he was struggling about what to do that would force her to enter his cell when he was alone so they could talk in private when it hit him and he smirked because this was perfect. Closing his eyes he tried to block the images of his plans out of his mind so he could get some sleep before tomorrow.

After apologising to Cody for her behaviour when he returned home they kissed and made up before they cuddled up on the couch together to watch a movie with not a single word being uttered about Hunter because Cody was confident that he had given her more than enough to think about already and Stephanie didn't want to mention him because she didn't need her best friend taking on the role of the voice of reason.

When the day in the prison began Hunter had to admit to being nervous because this could go so wrong for him and he could find himself with more charges if he had read this situation completely wrong but he had to do it. Getting up from his bunker he made his bed before he tidied up his locker, he didn't want to actually get into trouble after all, well more trouble than this inevitably would cause him to be in.

As the doors were opened and the commotion began as people were forced out of their cells for the morning cell and person inspections he gulped as people milled around outside of his cell. Standing up he turned his back to the cell door before he adjusted himself in his pants, he really hoped this didn't backfire spectacularly. Once 'he' was in position he turned back around and moved to stand just outside of his cell waiting for his inspections to begin hoping that Officer McMahon would be on his side today.

Arriving at work Stephanie was happy to get stuck in to cell inspections this morning as she prided herself on being thorough and finding all of the contraband even when it was hidden in the most obscure of places. When she was assigned to her team of officers for the morning and instructed what area they were taking she almost groaned when she realised she had to deal with Hunter's side but if she played her cards right she could avoid him and just deal with his cell or neither which would be preferable.

The first couple of cells passed with just one small shank being found and Stephanie quickly volunteered to take the prisoner down to the holding area whilst they finished all of the inspections and then decided on the action for the prisoners because it meant they would start Hunter's cell without her.

As they began searching his cell Hunter peeked his head in the door watching them destroy his bed, "hey! I worked my ass off making that this morning, keep your filthy hands off it." The filthy look he got didn't deter him as he watched them move to his locker, "mess that up and you'd better put it back as it was. You don't mess anybody else's shit up like you do mine."

The cell inspection ended just as Officer McMahon walked back on to the landing and Hunter knew it was now or never so when they asked him to turn around he crossed his arms defiantly, "how about no? You can't treat my shit with respect so why should I do as you say?"

She knew she should stand there and let himself dig himself deeper and deeper into trouble and get sent to solitary or another jail to make her life easier but for whatever reason she just couldn't. Taking a deep breath she stepped forward, "let me handle this guys." As soon as they backed off a few steps being close enough to handle him if there was a problem but far enough away to let her deal with it she took control, "turn around, put your arms against the wall and spread your legs." She didn't even really need to finish talking as he was already turning around.

As soon as he was confident that she was going to do his body search he turned around and tried to control his breathing as his heart was beating a thousand miles and he didn't want to give away that anything was wrong.

Watching him turn around she started with his chest trying not to bite her lip or let her mind wander as she felt his hard muscles beneath her hands. Once she was satisfied he had nothing on his top half she moved to check the waistband of his pants before she dropped to a knee and put her hands around his upper thigh to make sure he had nothing attached to his body but as she moved down his leg she noticed that it was an odd shape. Making her way down to the bottom of his leg she moved to his other leg starting again at the top of his thigh but this thigh felt very different so she searched that leg and then switched back to his other thigh taking her time searching his upper thigh trying to figure out what was attached to his leg but as she moved down his thigh a little she felt it twitch and she realised exactly what it was. The realisation of everything hit her and she jumped up stepping backwards grateful there was a high barrier behind her because otherwise she would have plummeted to the floor.

The senior officer noticed her seem to jump back in fright and he looked at her concerned, "everything okay McMahon?"

Nodding her head slowly she gulped needing an excuse and fast, "I've got an old sporting injury to my knee and I have been having problems with it today and it felt like my knee was going to pop out of the socket, sorry."

Looking at her sceptically he wasn't sure he believed her, "if you're injured you shouldn't be here."

"I'm fine, really I am. I took some medicine for it before I came in to work so just walking around will fix it."

Satisfied with her answer he motioned to the next cell, "well let's keep moving."

Grateful to keep moving she couldn't even glance in Hunter's direction because she did not want to see anything that was in his eyes or on his face because she did not want to deal with heart break or seeing in his eyes every thing she didn't want to admit to herself about her feelings.

As he felt her checking his body for contraband he kept his head down, his eyes closed and tried to focus on everything but the touch of her hand but as she touched his cock the first time it took everything in him not to react however when she went back for a second touch he just couldn't control himself and he felt it jerk and she jerked away from him.

Listening and waiting for her to move on he then turned around and watched her walk away, she hadn't told on him which meant she either liked it or it freaked her out that he did it but now he had to wait for her to come to him because he knew that whatever the reason for her not telling on him she was obviously going to talk to him about it eventually so now he had to wait.


	6. Chapter 6

After the disaster that had been Hunter's cell inspection the senior officer went to meet with the Governor, "so Hunter absolutely flipped out during his cell inspection, he wasn't close to actually hurting people but we can't have that sort of disruption."

Sighing the Governor sat back in his chair and frowned, "so he isn't doing any better?"

"He is, or was. This is the first incident we have had with him but he is so good with Officer McMahon, she stepped in to do his body search when he refused and he allowed her to do it with no complaint."

Getting up from his seat he went through his filing cabinet until he found Hunter's file flipping through the incident reports, "interesting. The last incident report I have about him was her first day and it specifically says he behaved for her. I am aware this isn't normal protocol but I am the boss and I run the jail any damn way I choose but I think we should make Officer McMahon Hunter's personal guard and she should control his cell searches and personally deal with his body searches and escort him when he needs escorting."

The senior officer nodded his head in agreement, "he is behaving so well in general that I think it would be a shame to punish him for something like this and I do think she is good for him. Would you like me to ask her to come and speak to you?"

The Governor nodded his head, "yes please."

Leaving the office the senior office walked back to the jail smirking as he passed Stephanie, "Governor wants you."

The smirk on his face made her nervous, being summoned to the boss was never a good thing, "well I guess I'd better get this over with. If I don't come back it was nice knowing you."

Knocking on the door she took a deep breath before she entered the office, "apparently you wanted to see me."

Smiling he nodded his head, "take a seat." Waiting until she had taken a seat he moved around the desk to sit on the edge, "so I hear you have a special connection with Hunter."

Confused where this was going she shrugged, "I don't really see it but whatever you are saying."

Laughing he just thought it was nice the way she didn't really understand how good she was with him, "okay let me re-phrase that, everybody else is telling me you have a special connection with him. Victor told me how Hunter behaved this morning and we have made a decision about his future."

Before she knew what she was saying the words came out, "he's really not that bad, he hasn't done anything bad since he was brought back from solitary, or well you know until this morning. Don't send him away, I think he's okay really."

"Calm down, calm down. I am not going to send him away but I have made a decision about his future. Hunter seems to respond well to you so I have made an executive decision that you will be his personal guard from here on out. You will deal with his cell searches, body searches and you will escort him wherever he has to go."

Staring at him she didn't know what the hell to say to that, ". . . okay? Is this a punishment? Did I do something wrong?"

Shaking his head he didn't understand, "not at all. You're good with him, he is good with you, it is a win/win for us all if you manage to keep him calm and keep his behaviour under control. If you're not happy with this I will find another way to deal with him."

She didn't even think about it, "I have no problem with it."

The Governor smiled and clapped his hands briefly, "thank you, thank you so much. Now I am confident that Hunter is going to behave my life is going to be so much easier. Thank you Stephanie, you may now go back to work."

The abrupt dismissal was a little off-putting but she just got up and left the office. It was only when she shut the door behind her that she realised what she had just agreed to, "oh fuck."

Hunter spent the entire day in his cell trying not to think about the way her hands had felt on his body, he knew it would happen, he knew she would come to him but she actually hadn't by the time the shifts changed and she went off shift for the day. He was lost, he didn't know what it meant that she hadn't come to talk to him about what she had felt and now he was more confused than ever. Collapsing back on his bed he pulled his blankets over his head and tried to block himself off from the world because his heart was being broken all over again.

Stephanie had no idea how she had gotten through the work day unscathed, she had been working on autopilot and actually had no idea what was happening around her. The day didn't end a moment too soon for her and now all she had to do was navigate her way home and she would be set for a night in bed alone ignoring the world and pretending this wasn't her life.

Walking through the front door she walked into the kitchen relieved to see Cody cooking dinner, "thank you."

Turning to ask about his friend's day he stopped as her face was a really funny shade of pale, "are you okay? What happened at work because you don't look so good?"

Shaking her head she didn't want to discuss it with him, "I don't want to talk about it, I can't talk about it. Please just let me be tonight."

Nodding his head slowly he would do anything for her, "whatever you want. Dinner will be about forty five minutes to an hour so why don't you go and soak in the bath and then we can eat dinner, separately or together depending on how you feel, and if you're up to it we could watch a movie of your choosing."

Walking over to him she kissed his cheek, "you're the best friend ever, I love you."

"You're . . . welcome?" He had just finished talking as she walked away and he was concerned about her behaviour because he knew how violent jails could be but if he knew his friend like he thought he did she would talk eventually when the time was right for her so he would just sit back and wait for her to be ready.

Heading up the stairs she was grateful to Cody for not pushing her and was just going to allow her to have some quiet time and allow her to digest it all on her own and not have to share it with him.

Running herself a bath Stephanie undressed before she sunk down deep in the bubbles and closed her eyes trying not to think about exactly what had happened at work and how deep she was in over her head.

As soon as Stephanie had left Cody pulled two glasses from the cupboard and a bottle of wine from the fridge before he put them on the counter and then set the table before also pulling the trays from the cupboard and putting them on the table so she had options depending on her mood.

Fifty minutes later and dinner was cooked so Cody called up the stairs to inform her of that.

Stephanie was already out of the bath and was just sat on her bed with her hair piled on top of her head with sweatpants and a t-shirt on so when he called for dinner she headed downstairs.

Going back to the food he began plating up and smiled as she walked through the door although she didn't look in the slightest bit better colour wise she seemed more relaxed, "I gave you options, you can eat at the table or in front of the TV depending on whether you want to talk or just sit in silence."

Walking over to the wine she poured two big glasses, "in front of the TV please, I just need a distraction."

Not saying a word he picked up the plates and placed them on the trays before he put the cutlery on top of the plates and carried it through the lounge.

Smiling softly at the way he took her needing to just be left alone so seriously she picked up the glasses of wine and carried them through to the lounge just in time to see him turning the TV on and finding one of her favourite shows for them to watch despite the fact that he hated it, "you don't have to do this you know."

Shrugging his shoulders Cody just wanted to make her feel better, "I know but I want to. If I were you I would make the most of this because it won't happen too often."

Picking her tray up from the coffee table as she sat down and put it on her lap he was spoiling her rotten and she felt guilty because she knew he thought it was something terrible but it wasn't really.

Dinner was eaten in silence before Cody took the dishes out and put them in the dishwasher and grabbed himself a bottle of water from the fridge and picked up the bottle of wine for Stephanie and headed back to the lounge.

Silently putting the bottle of wine on the coffee table he took a seat back on the couch before he unscrewed the top of the bottle and took a swig of it needing to keep himself sober as he had work early in the morning.

Stephanie had been thinking about her day the entire time she had been eating and it had been eating her up inside. When Cody rejoined her on the couch she just blurted out, "I touched his cock."

Cody thought that spitting the drink out of your mouth when somebody said or did something shocking was something they made up for movies but hearing Stephanie say that he spat his own drink out immediately wiping at his mouth. Brushing himself down he tried to come up with a sensible and educated response but all that came out was, "you touched his cock?!"

Pouring herself another glass of wine she took a sip before she turned to look at him, "yes."

"Why? How? What the fuck is going on tonight? I swear to God it feels like I'm asleep and this is some weird ass dream. The last conversation we had you practically bit my head off and said you didn't like him like that or something and now you're touching his cock?"

She didn't know what to say, "I think you knew I was lying to you about how I felt but in my defence I didn't set out to touch his cock, it just happened when he kicked off with the other officers and they got me to do his body search."

As she explained how it happened it all made sense to him and he smirked, "he's playing dirty, I like it."

Confused she turned to fully face her best friend, "what do you mean?"

"You haven't figured it out by now? Steph he probably kicked off on purpose because he **knew** that if he did then they would pass him off to you. How exactly did you touch his cock?"

Biting down on her lip nervously she looked down at her lap not able to look in his eyes, "he had it down his one pants leg so when I frisked him for contraband it was just there."

The amount of effort this guy was going to was something else, "so he risked getting sent to solitary just to get you to touch him? Steph you cannot bury your head in the sand over this, he's playing dirty and there is no saying how far he will go to get what he wants and if you haven't worked it out by now he wants you."

"You really think this was all an elaborate plan just to get me to touch him?"

Shaking his head he didn't, "no I don't think it, I **know** it was. Trust me Steph, for the guy to go to the effort of putting his cock down his one pants leg and then risk serious punishment just to have you touching him? He's in this so much deeper than you could ever know."

It was all too much for Stephanie and she just burst in to tears.

Not entirely sure what he had said to get her so upset he quickly closed the gap between them and wrapped his arms tightly around her allowing her to cry into his chest, "it'll be okay, you just need to tell him to back off and you're not interested."

Wiping at her eyes with the back of her hand she looked up at him sadly, "that's what scares me, I am interested but I'm going to fucking kill him for playing dirty like that."

Deciding to attempt to lighten the mood a little he said, "so what's he packing down there?"

Pulling away from him a little she looked at him like he was crazy, "you what?"

"Well if he's not packing a lot you can get out of this unscathed and you don't have to risk your career."

Cuddling back in to Cody she held him just that little bit tighter, "he's bigger than I've had before."

Stroking her hair gently he didn't know what she wanted him to do or say, "what are you saying? What do you want me to say?"

"I'm saying I'm fucked Cody, so fucked. I can't walk away from this which means my entire career is on the line and even my life."

He was beginning to regret pushing her on this seeing the state she was currently in, "there is still one potential out for you, if he isn't into that shit you are then you can walk away because he won't fulfil you, I mean that's why you broke up with all of your exes right?"

The sense he spoke was exactly what she needed to hear and she was beginning to feel more confident, "you're right. To him it is all just a game and a power play because he has no control over his life right now but for me it is a lifestyle end of story. Tomorrow he is going to wish he hadn't tried that power play with me and he will regret it for the rest of his sentence because as his personal guard I am going to make his life miserable."

Stephanie was so focussed on it just being a temporary thing for this guy that she was calm and relatively happy again now so he didn't have the heart to actually ask her what she would do if this was more than a temporary thing, if it was a lifestyle for him too.

She was putting on a brave front in front of Cody because she didn't want to worry him any more than she already had but truthfully she was terrified that he was the guy she had been looking for her entire life. Tomorrow was going to be a massive turning point in her life and her career but before he even attempted to justify his actions she was going to rip into him about his behaviour. All she had to do now was sleep and that was one thing she wasn't entirely convinced she would be able to do.


	7. Chapter 7

This is for **Guest** and **dldb** who didn't want to wait two weeks for an update, sorry it wasn't up sooner but being sick sucks.

* * *

><p>It was 5:45am and Stephanie was rolling out of bed, quite literally as she was exhausted as she had barely slept.<p>

After a slightly longer shower than normal to wake herself up Stephanie walked back into her bedroom wearing just a towel. Making her way to her drawers she opened her underwear drawer rifling through it looking for something to wear before settling on a dark purple lacy lingerie bra with matching thong underwear, nobody would see it but her however it made her feel beautiful whilst wearing her uniform. Once she had her underwear on she pulled on her pants before she sat down to dry her hair before she put her shirt on so she didn't soak it.

Once she was ready for work she walked back downstairs with her jacket over her shoulder before she tossed it on the back of the couch and went to get herself a nice strong cup of coffee and some breakfast.

As soon as she had finished her breakfast it was time for her to leave so pulling on her jacket she grabbed her keys and headed for the door nearly knocking Cody over as she walked through the door, "sorry Cody, I wasn't looking where I was going."

Chuckling worse things had been done to him in his life, "it's no big deal. Why are you so focussed that you're not looking where you are going or are you just that tired? You look exhausted."

Shrugging her shoulders she didn't have time for a conversation, "I'm exhausted, I barely slept but the reason I am so focussed is because I am going to rip Hunter a new one. Nobody is going to play that shit with me, least of all him."

Gulping Cody took a couple of steps away from her, "well you are scaring me right now. I will pray for Hunter because I think he may need it."

"You're damn right he needs your prayers."

Storming out of the house she slammed the front door behind her, on the outside she may be focussed and angry but on the inside she was a nervous wreck.

As they all gathered together for the morning meeting before the shift officially began Stephanie barely even registered what was being said but she did notice that they made a point to mention that she was now Hunter's official officer and if there were any problems with him to go to her and she would sort it out.

When they were all dismissed to go and begin the morning shake down of the cells she anxiously tugged on her shirt making sure it was done up properly, she didn't know why she was so anxious because nothing was going to happen.

Beginning the cell inspections they changed up the way they did them as they occasionally did just to throw the inmates off so they never knew who would be last so they could catch them out which meant the anticipation of dealing with Hunter would be building and building until she was ready to explode.

Stood outside of his cell leaning on the wall Hunter watched them as they began the other end but his eyes were trained firmly on Officer McMahon and he was trying to read her body language but he couldn't. As they got closer to him he noticed that not once did she glance in his direction and he couldn't help but smirk a little, he'd at least rattled her if not gotten a little deeper and he was looking forward to seeing how deep he had gone.

Reaching Hunter's cell Stephanie deliberately avoided all eye contact with him as she instructed two of the other officers to search the cell and she kept an incredibly close eye on them as they did so. As soon as it was deemed clear as she knew it would be she stepped out, "Helmsley turn and face the wall."

Her attention was drawn briefly away from Hunter when one of the other officers said they were going to move on to the next cell to keep the inspections moving.

Nodding her head in acknowledgement she turned her attention back to Hunter noting the way he was facing the wall with his feet apart and his hands placed against it in preparation for his search. Taking a deep breath she silently stepped forward and began to search his upper body, reaching his stomach she looked around her making sure that nobody was watching her as she reached his stomach before she slipped her one hand lower and gripped him through his pants squeezing tightly, if he wanted her to touch him then she would touch him. Releasing him as quickly and randomly as she had gripped him she dropped to her knees and finished his search before she stood back up, "you're all clear."

Walking away she went to continue on with the cell searches feeling proud of herself that she had the guts to do that and to torture him in return for what he did to her but that was just the start and he still had the main force of her anger to come.

Turning around when she said he was all clear his hands casually dropped to the front of his pants to hide his growing hard-on and as soon as he was dismissed he made his way back into his cell. Entering his cell he draped the material over his window tucking it into the metal he had prised away from around the window making sure it kept it there so he had his privacy, especially if Stephanie came to visit. Sitting down on his bunk bed he reclined back and just waited whilst everybody else had breakfast he was just going to be alone.

Getting on with her morning Stephanie made sure everything was in order before she made her way up the stairs and to Hunter's cell noticing the way the window was covered and the door was pushed to but really not caring as she only had one thing on her mind she entered and pushed the door to again behind her.

Jumping as the door was pushed open and Officer McMahon walked in Hunter quickly grabbed his pillow and placed it over his lap not wanting her to see what she had done to him.

Noticing but not really paying a whole lot of attention to the fact that he put the pillow over his lap because she was so angry and so focussed she stood in front of him trying really hard not to put her hands on her hips, "what the fuck did you think you were playing at yesterday? I don't know what bullshit scheme you think you are putting into play but I am not a pawn for you to play with, you **will** regret trying to play me and use me like that."

Sitting there watching her as she went off at him was so hot for Hunter, the spunk and the fire within her turned him on so much and he had to readjust the pillow as he felt his cock get harder and he really didn't want her to see it.

The fact that he wasn't even reacting to what she said and also that he seemed more interested in the pillow on his lap irritated her further, "for fucks sake move that fucking pillow. You are a grown ass adult who shouldn't need some fucking comfort blanket. If you're old enough to land yourself in here then you're old enough not to need your Mommy to hold your hand whilst I inform you of what is right and wrong."

He couldn't help but smirk a little to himself knowing she was not going to be all that calm once she saw what he was trying to hide from her. Removing the pillow he dropped it on the bed beside him, "there you go."

As her eyes drifted to his lap and she realised why he had had the pillow on his lap she threw her hands in the air, "men are all pigs." Turning around so her back was to him she took a deep breath and counted to ten to regain her composure before she left his cell so that nobody had any idea that anything had happened between them so he didn't get in trouble. She didn't know why she was still worried about getting him into trouble but the red mist had descended too far for her to care.

As he watched her turn around and not leave he couldn't stop himself and quickly climbed off the bed and walked up behind her gripping her hips gently and pressing himself against her ass taking a moment to enjoy the feeling of having her close to him.

Jumping a little when she felt him grab her she stiffened and put her hands over his on her hips expecting some sort of physical altercation ready to remove his hands and take him down but when he just held her and pressed himself against her ass she didn't even really think about her response, her body just did whatever it wanted as she leant back against his chest a little forcing their bodily contact to grow.

When he felt her relax a little and lean against his chest so he was pressed even tighter against her it gave him confidence. Moving his mouth to her ear he whispered, "just think how good this will feel in your hot mouth or moving in and out of your tight wet pussy or ripping you in two as I take you up the ass."

Squeezing her eyes tightly shut as she listened to him whispering in her ear he had barely finished talking before she had ripped his hands off her hips and practically stormed out of his cell, she couldn't stay in that confined space with him any longer because she wasn't sure what she would do.

Standing there and watching her as she left he wasn't sure exactly how she had reacted to the words he had just spoken but judging by the speed with which she left he could only imagine that a trip to solitary and then a new jail were in the near future for him.

After storming out of his cell she had immediately had her attention turned to some other inmates so didn't have a moment to really process what had gone on and then she seemed to go from one problem to the next for the next few hours.

Hunter spent most of his time alone in his cell waiting for the shit to hit the fan and for him to get in a lot of trouble but so far nothing and even when he left his cell for lunch and interacted with a couple of officers they didn't indicate that he was in any sort of trouble. Returning to his cell after lunch he was confused, she had stormed out of there so fast that he was certain that she was going to go and tell on him but so far nothing.

Stephanie spent the entire day dealing with problems and when she wasn't dealing with problems she was thinking about what Hunter had done and what he had said. Cody was clearly right when he said that Hunter was playing dirty to try and get her but she didn't know what he wanted from her because what she would want/need from him could be entirely different to what he wanted from her. She had put it off all day but with an hour and a half left to go in her shift she didn't want to put it off any longer as she had the weekend off and if she didn't get her answers before then she was going to go crazy.

Making her way up the stairs she entered his cell and again pushed his door to behind her, this was one conversation that she couldn't have anybody overhearing, "we need to talk."

His eyes were closed and he had his head resting back on the wall thinking about Officer McMahon so hadn't heard her enter his cell until she spoke causing him to jump in shock, "holy crap. Where did you come from?"

Pointing at the door she looked at him strangely, "outside? I haven't mastered the art of teleportation yet."

Smirking he got up from the bed and moved closer to her absolutely loved her snarkyness, "sexy."

Tilting her head to the side she didn't stop herself from putting her hands on her hips now, "sexy huh? What is sexy?"

Stepping closer he gripped her hips just below her hands pulling her tight against his chest taking chances he didn't know he had the balls to take, "you are. The snarkyness, the face, the body. Shall I continue?"

Dropping her hands from her hips she took a step back despite his hands being on her hips he wasn't holding her still, "yeah this, this is what we need to talk about."

Having hold of her hips he was able to control her movements and he roughly pulled her back to him so she crashed into his chest before he slid his hands around her waist holding her loosely giving her room to move but not enough to get away from him, "I'm listening."

A small squeak escaped her lips when he pulled her back crashing against his chest and her hands immediately moved to rest on his chest, "what is going on here? Have you any idea exactly how much trouble I could get in to with this but more than that do you have any idea how many years could be added to your sentence if you're caught having . . . whatever with a correctional officer?"

Unsure of how to play this as he wasn't sure if she was trying to talk him out of it or making sure he was aware of what he was getting in to, "I know all of that but despite it all I think you are worth it and I am willing to risk it all for you. Do you think I am worth the risk?"

Staring into his eyes her mouth opened and the words tumbled out before she even knew what she was saying, "yes Master."

Her eyes widened when she realised exactly what she said and she quickly grabbed at his arms trying to prise them off her as she tried to get out of this cell before he could respond to what she had said.

Listening to her utter the two words in the English language that were the hottest to him his grip on her waist loosened as he was in shock and she quickly broke free heading straight for the door to get out of there and away from him.


	8. Chapter 8

The short distance from where they were stood to the door of the cell felt like it was never-ending and that she would never reach it but on her way there she was thinking how she was going to get out of being Hunter's personal guard and maybe even getting out of this block.

When Hunter saw her begin to walk away he quickly closed the distance and grabbed hold of arm preventing her from leaving. Stepping closer he slipped his other arm around her holding her hip and pulling her against him, "you have a really strange habit of doing this to me and then running away but not this time. If you are going to cause the problem then you are going to be part of the solution. First we are going to start with your name and don't give me the Officer McMahon bullshit."

Trying to calm her breathing down she had to ignore everything around her, "I need to go, I can't stay here."

Keeping a grip on her arm and her hip he shook his head, "what part of my not so subtle hint that you're not leaving did you not understand? It wasn't a request but an order. Now what is your name?"

Gulping the way he was ordering her around was just making her hotter and it scared her to be feeling these things, "Stephanie."

She wasn't fighting him or screaming to get help to get away from him which was a good sign and now she had given him her name it was progress. Moving his lips to her ear he whispered, "well Stephanie I want to see your body so you are going to turn around and walk back into the cell properly and then you are going to undo your shirt pulling it open before you undo your pants and let them drop to the floor whilst I watch."

He had barely finished talking before her feet started moving walking around him until she was stood in the middle of the cell. Taking a deep breath she realised that she hadn't thought about it she had just followed his order and now she was stood with butterflies in her stomach but not because she was worried they would get caught, she was worried that he wouldn't like what he would see.

Walking around Stephanie so he was leaning against the wall facing her directly he wondered how much she would fight him on the instructions. He still didn't know why she had called him Master or why she tried running off as soon as she had but right now he didn't care for the details, he just cared about getting off.

Her hands moved to the top button on her shirt and she began to undo them one by one until she had to pull it from her pants to finish the last few so it was completely undone. Her gaze had been on the floor the entire time that she had been undoing the buttons but the second they were undone she lifted her eyes and looked at his face as she pulled the shirt open all of the way letting it drop down her arms to her wrists before without thinking she pulled it off dropping it to the floor.

Watching her as she undid her shirt for him he smirked as she pulled it open, he definitely liked what he was seeing but there was more to go, "pants."

Biting down on her lip nervously she wasn't confident with her own body so having him scrutinise it was going to be torture for her. Taking a deep breath she just bit the bullet and undid the button on her pants holding them up as she undid the zip before she lifted her gaze looking in his eyes as she let them drop to the floor.

Drinking in the sight of her almost topless body in front of him was everything he wanted but as she dropped the pants and he saw matching dark sexy lingerie he felt himself get impossibly harder, if he had one weakness that was it.

Closing the distance between them he could see the tension in her body as he looked at her from head to toe before he moved behind her able to see the tension in the muscles of her ass and back.

Stepping closer he slid his arms around her covering her breasts with his hands squeezing them gently, "you need to relax."

Gulping she had never been touched like this before, it was so demanding and everything about his touch was just power, "I can't."

Keeping his one hand covering her breast he slid his other down her stomach gently tickling it with his touch before he reached her panties and immediately slipped his hand inside them smiling as he immediately felt wetness as he slipped his finger between the lips searching out her clit smirking when he found it and she hissed and her head dropped back against his shoulder, "why can't you relax?"

She shouldn't be doing this, she shouldn't be **enjoying** this but she was, no man had ever made her feel this good from simple touches before. Gulping she rolled her head to the side so she was looking at his neck, "because I'm scared."

Stroking her clit a couple of times he loved the way her body was responding to his touch as she was so responsive and made him feel like the most powerful man on earth, "scared of what? Me?"

The fact that he thought she was scared of him brought her out of her pleasure filled haze and she immediately stood up straight and grabbed his hands removing them from her body before she turned around to face him, "what? Why would you think I was scared of you?"

Shrugging his shoulders he noticed that she hadn't let go of his hands, "I don't know, what else am I meant to think when we're so close and you're saying you're scared?"

"I'm not scared of you, not at all."

As he looked in her eyes he knew she was telling him the truth but he didn't know what to say now to get her to give him what he wanted because she had expressed her fear.

She could see the conflict in his eyes, "trust me, if I was scared of you I wouldn't have come in here alone."

Deciding to test her a little he lifted the hand that had been in her panties and placed it near her lips, "suck my finger clean."

He had switched from being conflicted to being demanding again and it was hot. Staring deep into his eyes she knew she was in too deep to back out now and she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to either so she opened her mouth and immediately engulfed his finger deep into her mouth sucking it clean and massaging it with her tongue without breaking eye contact with him.

Smirking at her he knew there was no way she could spend much more time in here with him before somebody would come looking for her so he pulled his finger from her mouth and without thinking stroked it down her cheek, "suck me."

Squeezing her eyes tightly shut at the way he had ordered her to do it she felt a shiver go down her spine at how easily it seemed to come to him to be everything she wanted without them even having the conversation.

She hadn't kissed him yet, they hadn't even put any sort of label on what the hell was going on between them but despite all of those red flag factors for most other people she didn't care. Taking a deep breath she opened her eyes and bit her lip nervously wondering if it was a test and if she would fail it but her overriding desire to do exactly what he had told her to do won out and she grabbed his hands and pulled him over to the bunks being careful of her pants around her ankles before she got on her knees in front of him and pulled his pants down slowly revealing his length to her eyes and they widened seeing exactly how big he was. Looking up at him she tried to act like this was just another day on the job and it was just another order from her boss, "sit down if you want."

As he looked down at her on her knees in the most amazing lingerie he could have ever hoped to see her in for his first peek at her body and the look in her eyes that showed pure lust and desire he was more than happy to sit down. Taking a seat on the edge of the bed he pushed his pants right down to his ankles before he spread his knees apart watching as she eagerly shuffled forward and got between them quickly gripping hold of his cock with her one hand and placing her other hand on his thigh.

The touch of her hand on his length was so hot to him but he knew the feel of her mouth surrounding him would be so much more than he could have ever dreamed of because the connection between them was deep and powerful.

Stroking him gently she needed to feel him out and take a moment to wrap her head around what was about to go down. As soon as she was ready she moved closer to him and kissed the head gently delighting in the hiss she heard escape his lips it gave her confidence and she opened her mouth slowly taking his length in inch by inch until she hit her throat gagging slightly before she pulled back and focussed on creating a seal around what was in her mouth and stroking what she couldn't fit as she got used to the feel of him.

His eyes were closed and he was trying so hard to not automatically take control and grip her by the hair forcing her to move at the pace he wanted and needed because it was her first time but damn he was right when he thought it would feel good. Moving his hand behind her head he didn't want to grab her hair and mess it up on the first time so he gripped her neck gently, "move."

The way he spoke to her was so forceful and he was just making her hotter and it was driving her crazy because she didn't want this, she wanted to feel his hands on her body. Pulling her mouth from around him she began kissing up and down his length before she licked it as if it was a lollipop as she stared up into his eyes before she opened her mouth again and took his length back into her mouth and focussed on sucking him and making him feel good. As she began to move up and down his length she stroked the base and focussed on trying to making him happy.

As she moved and the pleasure increased and he got closer to his orgasm he used his hand on her neck to guide her movements driving her mouth up and down his length at a speed which he knew was going to drive him over the edge really soon.

Teetering on the brink of his first real orgasm in months he knew it was going to be big and strong, especially after what he had been through with her but there was only one thought on his mind, "swallow."

Her movements were guided by him, everything was about him and it felt weird to her exactly how much she liked and was enjoying it. The signs were there as she moved her mouth and hand up and down his length so she knew what was coming moaning when he gripped her neck a little tighter and focussed on what he had said as she felt the first drop hit her tongue and she swallowed.

Collapsing back against the wall his eyes were closed and his hand dropped from her neck as he recovered from what he had to admit was the best blowjob he had received from someone. Panting heavily his eyes eventually opened and he looked down at her still sat on her knees in front of him looking a little lost, "wasn't bad. I hope you swallowed it all?"

Her gaze travelled slowly up from the floor where she was still kneeling to his face and it was like suddenly the haze had been lifted from her brain and she saw everything clearly and she immediately began to panic. Not responding to his statement she scrambled up off the floor pulling her pants up quickly doing them up before she turned and grabbed her shirt pulling it on attempting to do up the buttons with shaky fingers, she had to get out of there right now because she had already gone too far and if anybody found out she was out of a job.

Watching her as she hastily got dressed he was confused as he hadn't dismissed her, "don't you want to stay around to feel my fingers driving in and out of your pussy bringing you to the most intense orgasm you have ever had? I know you're wet because I could see it on your thong and I felt it when I touched you so surely you want some relief."

Pushing her shirt down into her pants she turned her gaze towards him glaring in his direction, "what the fuck did you do? Hit 'the beast' switch and turn into an asshole? I need to leave and you are not going to stop me."

He was in no position to stop her as his pants were around his ankles but he quickly moved off the bed and grabbed them pulling them up as she hurried for the door, "Stephanie . . . " He had barely said her name before she was out of the door not looking back.

The second she was out of the door she breathed a sight of relief and ran her hands over her hair making sure she was presentable before she went back to her job to block out all of the things she had just done with him and let him do to her.

He thought she was perfect for him, he thought this was what she wanted but the way she ran out of his cell told him differently. He sure hoped that Shawn had put money on his account because he wasn't sure he could wait until at least some time next week to get some answers and advice from his best friend.


	9. Chapter 9

It was gone 2am when she walked in the door and she was exhausted. After her 'thing' with Hunter she was looking for any way possible to keep her mind off of it so when the powers that be had asked for a volunteer to work a few hours overtime in a different cell block she had jumped at the chance.

Unfortunately her desire to keep her mind busy had resulted in her body being too tired to actually cook herself dinner. Walking into the kitchen she flipped the light switch wincing a little at the brightness, despite the light that had been left on in the hall for her she hated going between light and dark. Spotting some paper on the counter she walked over and picked it up smiling when she saw it was a note from Cody:

_Steph,_

_I hope you were late because you were getting laid by that sexy inmate but even if you were just working I left some leftovers in the microwave ready for you and all you need to do is press 'Start', I think even you can manage that at ridiculous o'clock whenever you get home._

_Love you._

_Cody_

_P.s. Don't forget, no matter what I'm here for you._

Smiling at the note she did just as he told her to and pressed 'start' on the microwave and watched as it lit up and she saw the plate of food inside. A couple of minutes later and she was sat down at the table eating her dinner and then she was going to crawl into bed and sleep the weekend through and just not think about what happened today.

Finishing her dinner she quietly put the dishes in the dishwasher before she made sure all the windows and doors were locked before she flipped off the lights as she made her way through the downstairs of the house then headed upstairs. After pulling her hair out the bun and throwing it up into a ponytail on the top of her head and then changing into some booty shorts and a t-shirt she climbed into bed pulling the blankets almost over her head and shut her eyes to go to sleep.

The second her eyes were closed images of Hunter flashed through her mind, everything from the way he looked at her when she walked into his cell the first time today to the look on his face as he came down from his orgasm. Screaming in frustration she threw the blankets back and climbed out of bed, Cody said he was there if she needed him and right now she needed him.

Padding out of her bedroom and across the hall to Cody's room she pushed his door open entering and slowly making her way over to the bed nudging his shoulder gently before she climbed onto the bed, "Cody wake up."

Fast asleep he was vaguely aware of someone nudging his shoulder before telling him to wake up. Attempting to pull his blankets higher over his head he grumbled at the interruption, "it's too early Mom, I'm not going to school."

Confused she raised her eyebrow at the odd statement and nudged his leg with her hand, "Cody wake up."

Grumbling he slowly opened one eye seeing the clock read '3.07am' and began looking around for the interruption and the second his eyes settled on Stephanie both his eyes flew open and he sat bolt upright in bed, "what happened? Do I need to kill him?"

It was late and she was tired and had no energy to beat around the bush with him she just came out with it, "I gave him a blowjob."

Looking around him Cody was searching for signs that he had woke up in a parallel universe or that this was some weird dream but it all seemed normal and like it was actually real life, "either sleep affects your hearing, I'm having this really fucked up dream or you're attempting to drive me crazy. What did you say? I am actually awake right? This isn't a dream is it?"

Laughing at his reaction she shook her head, "you're not dreaming, this shit actually is happening. Cody I really don't need you messing about right now okay? The bottom line and all you need to know is that I gave him a blowjob."

Adjusting his pillows behind him so he was more comfortable as he talked to her he did it silently grateful of the time to wake up and wrap his brain around it but he still didn't manage it, "Steph I love you dearly but when you left here yesterday morning you were so angry at him that you practically had steam coming out of your ears and by the time you came home you had done that? He didn't force it on you did he? I mean if he did then you absolutely should tell your boss."

Shaking her head she sat down on the bed and picked at the blanket on his bed, "he didn't force me to do it."

"Then how did it happen? I mean it was hardly an accident because there is no way you tripped and fell and your mouth landed on his cock."

Pulling her knees to her chest she held onto them for comfort, "so it started when I went to work and was mad at him so when I did his body search I decided to pay him back and when nobody was looking I squeezed him through his pants just to get some revenge. After we had finished all of the searches I went to talk to him, or well just get my anger at him out, when I entered his cell he quickly grabbed a pillow and placed it over his lap and the more I ranted at him the more he was moving it and playing with it. I was absolutely pissed as he didn't seem to be taking me seriously so told him to remove it and when he did I saw he was rock hard so I called him a pig and turned to leave. I paused briefly with my back to him to regain my composure so nobody knew anything had happened as I didn't want to deal with the questions but he took that opportunity to come behind me and grip my hips pressing himself against me and whispered in my ear the explicit things he would like to do with his cock that involved my three holes."

Cody's mouth dropped open as he listened to her explain what had gone down today, "holy shit. He really isn't playing around with you is he? He is really going all out to show you he is interested. I don't think that even if you hadn't squeezed his cock earlier he wouldn't have done that to you so don't blame yourself, don't think you started the apparent chain reaction. You can continue with your story though, sorry for interrupting."

Grateful for the chance to pause her storytelling she took a deep breath before she continued, "so after an entire day just dwelling on his behaviour and what he had said I decided to confront him and attempt to get some answers, I wasn't hopeful of getting them but I needed to try. Making my way back to his cell I told him that we needed to talk and after scaring him with my arrival he asked where I'd come from and I sarcastically told him the door as I hadn't mastered the ability to teleport yet and he told me I was sexy as he moved closer to me and gripped my hips, I tried moving away but he just pulled me back crashing against his chest and I was paralysed, not by fear . . ."

"But by desire, you wanted him and feeling his body so close to yours just made you feel things you really didn't want to be feeling?"

Running her hands over her hair she sighed, "exactly. I ignored what I was feeling, or I thought I did, and tried talking sense into him by talking about how much trouble we could both get in to with whatever was happening between us and he said he knew about it all and he was willing to take the risk for me and then he asked if I thought he was worth the risk . . ." Trailing off the end of her sentence she got up from the bed and began pacing the bottom of it.

Watching her as she paced and noticing the way she trailed off in the middle of the story he didn't know what to do or say, "Steph? If it's too hard for you recount then it's okay, I don't mind."

Continuing to silently pace back and forth she suddenly stopped and turned to face him throwing her hands up in the air, "I responded to him by saying 'yes Master'."

He didn't think she could possibly shock him any further with her story but she had just managed it. Rubbing his face wearily he didn't know what the hell to say, "you're kidding?"

Sitting back down on the bed she shook her head, "nope, I'm not kidding but boy do I wish I was."

"So what happened after you called him 'Master'?"

Biting her lip she couldn't look in his eyes because she didn't want to see the disappointment, "after I said the word I tried running because I couldn't face him but he grabbed my arm and put his hand on my hip and pulled me against him and told me that I had a habit of doing this to him and running away but if I was going to be part of the problem then I would be part of the solution."

His eyes widened, "he didn't hurt you did he?"

Shaking her head she chewed on her lip not able to really vocalise what happened next.

Opening his arms to her Cody would happily cuddle her as she looked like she needed it right now.

Moving up the bed she got comfortable next to her best friend and cuddled into him laying her head on his chest smiling when he wrapped his arms around her holding her close. Being so close to him gave her the strength to be truly honest, "he didn't harm a hair on my head, he was a true gentleman and that is what scares me, I did all of it willingly. When he told me to strip for him I did, when he touched my . . . you know I enjoyed it and when he told me to suck him I took his hand and led him to the bed so he could take a seat."

Rubbing up and down her arm gently he didn't quite understand why she seemed so frightened because she admitted that she did it all willingly, "what made you do it willingly if it all scares you now?"

"Don't laugh at me but it was his voice, it was the way he said things and the fact that they were said as commands and not questions. I've never done anything like that in my life, I have never willingly stripped to my lingerie like that before or just sucked someone off on demand."

It was Cody's turn to ask for the other not to laugh at her now, "and now you can't laugh at me. You have never been in an actual . . . I don't know what the relationship is called but you have never had a real dom so do you think **he** is a real dom and as a sub you just will naturally do everything he instructs you to do? You have felt a natural pull to him since the second you met him so maybe that pull was you could feel his dominance and he is everything you have been looking for."

He spoke sense, sense that she actually didn't want to face, "I'm tired, I need to sleep. Can I stay in here with you please?"

You weren't best friends with somebody for more years than you cared to remember without learning a lot about them and the way they behaved and he had learnt that Stephanie rapidly changed subjects or walked away from conversations when she was scared but as her best friend he also knew she would revisit them once she had thought about it, "you sure can if it would make you happy. I will warn you that I am getting up early as I have plans to go to the beach and yes before you say it I know it's not really beach weather but I like getting out there in the fresh air to clear my mind and to think but if you want to come along you can."

A trip to the beach sounded nice because she could use the chance to clear her head, "sounds great, I'd love to come as long as I won't be getting in your way."

Laughing at her he shook his head, "girl you know I love you so you would never get in my way. We should go to sleep though as my alarm is set for like four hours from now."

Groaning at the fact that she would only get four hours sleep she moved out of Cody's arms and climbed under the blankets before she snuggled back into him as they both lay down to get some sleep.


End file.
